if it was me
by park chaesoo
Summary: 4 remaja, 2 pasangan, akankah mereka bisa mencapai kebahagian? kejujuran, kesungguhan, kasih sayang, cinta.. dapatkan itu semua memberi mereka kebahagiaan? kyuwook slight kyumin, yewook
1. prologue

title : If it was me

genre : romance, hurt/comfort, angst (tapi gagal)

cast : cho kyuhyun

kim ryeowook

kim yesung

lee sungmin

and other (will appear sejalan cerita)

disclaimer : kalian tau lah milik siapa cast diatas? kalau cerita ini ya milik saya..

summary : if it was me, akankah kau mencintaiku sama sepertinya?

enjoy..

prologue..

"saranghae.."

tes..

tes..

tes..

air mata itu, air mata yang benar-benar tak berhenti mengalir. Setiap saat.

Bayangkan ketika kau sedang berada dalam situasi ini. Situasi dimana kau tak sanggup berbuat apapun, walau kau mau.

sekalipun kau berusaha, tetap tak bisa.

Ia seorang namja. NAMJA. seorang yg tak pernah diharapkan menagis, seorang yg selalu dibanggakan diantara keluarga, seorang yg diharapkan bisa menjaga keluarga.

kini menangis.

hanya dengan kata 'saranghae' ia bisa menangis. satu kali. itu baru satu kali diucapkan.

bagaimana jika setiap pagi, setiap akhir telpon, setiap akan tidur, ia mendengar kata simple penuh makna itu?

apa ia akan menangis terus?

jawabannya? tidak!

bagaimanapun, ia seorang namja kan? bagaimana bisa ia cengeng seperti sekarang?

dengan kasar, ia hapus air mata itu. "kau menangis?" seseorang, yg membuat namja ini menagis, yg menyebutkan kata 'saranghae' bertanya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"ani" ia tersenyum. Senyum paling manis.

.

.

.

"saranghae"

plak..

plak..

plak..

tamparan itu. pantaskah ia mendapatkannya? pantaskah?

tamparan dari seseorang yg ia cintai. yg ia kirimi kata 'saranghae' didepan matanya. kini menamparnya.

"cih, buang jauh-jauh kata itu. aku muakk!" namja itu membentaknya.

balasan dari kata cintanya adalah tamparan dan bentakan. pantaskah?

"tapi.."

"sudah kubilang, AKU MUAK! APA KAU TAK DENGAR?! HAH?!"

.

.

.

hidup itu keras. ada dimana satu kejadian yg sama, namun akhir yg berbeda..

at last, kembalikan pada-Nya.

hidup itu punya destination. yang semua orang berbeda.. ^^

.

.

.

tbc

kyaaa.. ff macam apa ini?

ya.. at last, minta review nya ya?

oh ya, ff aku yg My Soul's Taken Angel itu mungkin belom bisa update..

hehe,, tiba-tiba seluruh imagine aku ilang.. ya terpaksa imagine lagi.. eh munculnya malah ff ini

haha.. ff ini juga modal nekat.. *bow..

review ya? review..


	2. Chapter 1 : Side of similarity

**if it was me**

**cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Yesung**

**Lee Sungmin**

**and other**

**genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, maybe angst**

**rated : T**

**disclaimer : kalian tau lah milik siapa cast diatas, kalo cerita ini ya milik saya**

**summary : if it was me, akankah kau mencintaiku seperti ka mencintainya?**

**warning : Yaoi, typo(s)**

chapter 1

Malam ini, tak seperti malam biasanya. Bulan tak begitu bercahaya, seakan bagaimana perasaaan namja yang sedang memandang lekat kearahnya.

Namja itu, hanya bisa berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Entah, tak mau atau tak bisa. Ia hanya memandang kearah bulan, seakan bulan dapat mengerti apa yg ia rasakan.

"wookie-ah" panggil seseorang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja itu berbalik. Iris karamelnya menangkap sosok namja tampan yang kini tersenyum memandangnya.

Namja tampan itu menghampiri namja yang ia panggil Wookie. "gwaenchana, wookie-ah?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook -wookie- hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, ia menghambur kepelukan sang namja tampan. "yesung hyung.." panggilnya.

"nde, wookie-ah?" Yesung -namja tampan itu- menanggapi panggilan ryeowook sambil mengelus sayang rambut ryeowook.

'mianhae, hyung' batin ryeowook. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan itu. Ia menarik tangannya menutupi mulutnya agar isakan kecil yang keluar tak sampai terdengar di telinga yesung.

"a-ani, hyung..." mati-matian ia berusaha menahan isakan itu.

"istirahatlah, wookie. Ini sudah malam" perlahan yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

ryeowook menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna menahan tangis. Yesung menarik dagu wookie untuk menatapnya.

"saranghae.."

.

**~~~ if it was me ~~~**

.

"hyung.." panggil seorang namja jangkung pada namja bermata foxy dihadapannya.

"kyu.. sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu?" namja bermata foxy itu memandang orang yang dipanggilnya kyu dengan tatapan memohon.

"tapi hyung, aku.. aku benar - benar mencintaimu, kau tau.. sudah berapa kali aku menyatakan cintaku padamu? sudah berapa besar perhatian yang kuberikan padamu? aku harap kau mengerti, hyung. Aku harap kau dapat membalas perasaanku. Aku.. Aku-"

"cukup, kyu. Aku mengerti.. tapi kau juga harus mengerti perasaanku.. aku tak pernah mencintaimu, tak pernah sekalipun dan tidak akan pernah.." ucap namja itu tanpa melihat kearah kyuhyun.

kyuhyun menunduk. Dirasakannya matanya kini mengeluarkan buliran air mata.

"mianhae, kyu. Aku lelah.. aku lelah dengan perasaanmu.." namja bermata foxy itu berbalik ingin meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"sungmin hyung.. chakkaman.."

Sungmin berbalik menatap kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"saranghae.."

.

**~~~ if it was me ~~**

.

Seorang namja mungil meringkuk dibawah pohon. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke batang pohon itu.

'apa aku bisa?' batin namja itu.

ditenggelamkannya wajahnya diantara lututnya yang ditekuk. Tangan mungilnya memeluk kaki yang mulai kedinginan. Ya, saat ini musim dingin. Lalu? apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu disini?

'sungguh, aku tak bisa mencintai Yesung hyung' batin namja itu lagi. Kini matanya mulai memerah. Dan entah sejak kapan, butiran air mata menggenani pipi tirusnya.

.

**~~~ if it was me ~~~**

.

Namja jangkung yang terlihat lusuh itu mulai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang masih tertutup salju sebagian. Kakinya, entah mau kemana ia melangkah. Hanya saja ia ingin pergi.

Lelah. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Bentakan dan tamparan itu, masih berbekas dihatinya. Tidak. Ia tidak merasakan sakit dipipi. Tapi disini, namja itu memegangi dadanya.

Sesak. 'sungguh, aku terlalu mencintai sungmin hyung' batin namja itu. Apa ia akan menangis? Tidak lagi. Sudah cukup air matanya keluar saat itu.

'tapi.. apa aku bisa?' pertanyaan ambigu dalam benaknya sukses membuat air itu mengalir. Air yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Tidakkah itu terlalu menyakitkan?

.

.

.

"permisi, es krim ukuran jumbonya satu" ucap seorang namja. Heii,, ini musim dingin, kenapa kau membeli es krim?*

setelah mendapatkan es krimnya, ia duduk disalah satu kursi di sudut cafe tersebut. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan kota Seoul yang ramai walau masih tertutup salju.

ia memakan es krimnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Sedang kesal, eoh? atau sedih?

setelah selesai, ia beranjak pergi dari cafe itu. Ditelusurinya jalan-jalan kota Seoul. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. "dingin" gumamnya.

jelas saja, lihatlah pakaiannya..

baju kaos tipis berwarna biru laut dibalut dengan cardigan putih lalu celana jeans selutut..

bahkan ia tidak memakai syal ataupun sarung tangan. Aigoo..

.

**~~~ if it was me ~~~**

.

sudah 2 jam namja jangkung itu berjalan, namun ia masih belum menemukan dimana sebenarnya tempat tujuannya.

heii,, kenapa berjalan jika kau tak tau arah, hah?

ia sedang kalut. Walau ia sedang berjalan, tapi entah pikirannya melayang kemana. Matanya juga kosong.

tak heran sudah beberapa kali ia hampir ditabrak. Ia seperti orang yang sedang menghantarkan nyawa ditengah jalan.

"apa aku terlalu bodoh?" gumamnya. Ia kini sedang menyebrang jalan, entah ia yang berjalan terlalu lamban atau memang lampu lalu lintas yang terlalu cepat berganti..

saat ia masih ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba saja lampu berubah menjadi gambar orang dengan garis merah (yg aku tau di Korea lampu lalu lintasnya pake gambar kan?).

Sontak saja semua menekan klakson bekali-kali untuk menyadarkan namja jangkung itu.

.

.

.

TBC

hyaaa... pendek? mianhae...

sebenernya,, aku gak pernah nyiapin cerita ini, aku cuma iseng-iseng aja bikin prolog waktu itu. mengecewakan ya ceritanya? mianhae..

sumpah, aku gak enak banget sama reviewers.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae..

oke,, waktunya bales reviews, yang punya aku udah aku bales di PM kan..?

**ryeoSomnia428**

gomawo, nde yg kemaren baru prolog.. ini udah apdet..

udah tau kan siapa yang bicara itu? ini udah next. gomawo

**fiewook**

haha.. semoga.. tapi, keliatannya wook menderita deh.. ini udah lanjut. gomawo

**Ryeosefti**

jinjja? wah gomawo,, aku harap juga gitu.. salam kenal juga.. aku kelas 3 SMP terserah chingu panggil apa, gomawo

**santysomnia**

gomawo,, ini udah lanjut

**Rye**

nde, ini kyuwook. udal lanjut. gomawo

**yasamina no seka (yasamina no sekai)**

udah lanjut, gomawo.. hehe kan baru prolog, chingu. masa end?

**saranghaejinki**

kayaknya sih,, tapi gak tau deh jadi gak angst nya. gomawo

Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan pada penulisan nama.. sekali lagi makasih banget buat para reviewers.. makasi dan maaf jika mengecewakan..

ah satu lagi buat **Aisyah Nurmawati**

thanks syah.. makanya ganti tu hapee... :p

berminat review?


	3. Chapter 2 : honest

**if it was me**

**cast :**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Yesung**

**Lee Sungmin**

**and other**

**genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, maybe angst**

**rated : T**

**disclaimer : kalian tau lah milik siapa cast diatas, kalo cerita ini ya milik saya**

**summary : **

**warning : Yaoi, typo(s)**

chapter 2

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

"ada apa dengan namja itu?" Namja mungil itu - oke sekarang kita akn memanggilnya Ryeowook - menatap heran pada seorang namja jangkung yang tengah berdiri di tengah jalan sambil memegangi dadanya tanpa menghiraukan suara klakson yang berlomba menyadarkannya.

Ryeowook segera menghampiri namja itu. "mianhae~" ia membungkukkan badan didepan mobil-mobil yang sedari tadi setia membunyikan klaksonnya. Lalu menarik namja itu ke pinggir jalan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" namja itu berkata datar pada Ryeowook.

Heii,, Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. 'Bukannya berterima kasih, malah bekata seperti itu padaku. Menyebalkan' pikir Ryeowook.

"apa yang aku lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya balik. Dilepaskannya genggamannya pada lengan namja jangkung itu.

"..."

"seharusnya kau sadar, hei. Tadi itu berbahaya" ucap Ryeowook. Ia menatap mata namja itu. Tampaklah kesedihan yang tersirat dari 2 onyx yang menatap kosong itu.

"..."

"kuharap kau baik-baik saja" ucap Ryeowook. Ia tau, namja itu sekarang punya masalah. Tapi, hei tidak dengan cara ini juga kan?

"bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?" namja itu menekuk wajahnya. Dirasakannya sakit yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya mulai bertambah parah.

Ryeowook hanya diam. Tak tau harus berkata apa.

Namja jangkung itu meraba dadanya. "bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja sedangkan disini sakit?". Mata onyx nya menatap caramel milik Ryeowook, menuntut jawaban.

"menangislah" titah Ryeowook.

Namja itu tersenyum. "air mataku sudah habis" ucapnya.

"andwae.. aku tak pernah mendengar ada orang yang kehabisan airmata?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

"babo" gumam namja itu pelan, bahkan Ryeowook tak mendengarnya.

"setidaknya, dengan menangis kau bisa mencurahkan isi hatimu. Aku selalu menangis jika ada masalah, dan itu membuatku lega. Daripada kau tahan terus, tidak baik untuk kesehatan hati" ucap Ryeowook bijak sambil menunjuk kearah dada namja jangkung itu.

"kau saja yang cengeng" balas namja itu.

"eii?" Ryeowook menarik tangannya "kau yang cengeng, kau bilang air matamu habis, berarti kau menangis sejadi-jadinya! aku hanya menangis sebentar.. dan air mataku tidak habis!" Ryeowook tak terima, seenaknya saja namja itu mengatainya cengeng! bukankah orang yang kehabisan air mata berarti lebih cengeng?

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang kesal. Namja yang baru ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu karna menghancurkan lalu lintas ini, juga sudah menghancurkan mood-nya.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook. "benar-benar seperti anak kecil, padahal tadi ia berlagak seperti orang dewasa" batin namja itu.

"nona, jangan begitu.." ucap namja itu.

"MWOYA?! N-nona?!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Namja dihadapannya ini memanggilnya nona?

"nde.. ada yang salah?" tanyanya dangan wajah tanpa dosa.

Ingin sekali Ryeowook menghajar namja ini. Tapi, ia sadar, bukankah ia baru bertemu? Tak salah namja ini salah mengenalinya.

"ehm.. okay, begini ya tuan.. err.."

"Cho Kyuhyun" potong namja itu dengan cepat.

"okay tuan Cho Kyuhyun, sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi saya ini seorang namja. Dan nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya maklum karna kita baru saja bertemu. Tapi, tidakkah anda menyadari bahwa saya seorang namja? bukan yeoja seperti yang anda duga" ucap Ryeowook seformal mungkin.

"ppfftt" Kyuhyun -namja itu- menutup mulutnya menhan tawa melihat Ryeowook berbicara seformal itu dengan tatapan 'mengintimidasi gagal' bagi Kyuhyun.

"Arra.. Arra, mianhae" ucap Kyuhyun dengan masih menahan tawanya.

Ryeowook menarik tangannya untuk melihat jam. "ommo! Sudah jam 5! aku pergi dulu, nde? sampai jumpa! kau juga harus pulang kyuhyun-ssi!" dengan segera Ryeowook melesat cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook" gumam Kyuhyun pelan lalu melangkah pergi.

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

"aku pulang" Ryeowook melankahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

"eh? Yesung hyung?" ia melihat seorang namja tampan sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya.

"wookie" sapa Yesung -namja tampan itu- ketika melihat yang datang adalah orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"ada apa, hyung?" tanyanya pada Yesung datar, ia mencoba menutupi rasa sakit yang kini mulai menjalar di hatinya.

"gwaencha, hyung hanya merindukan wookie.."

JDER!

jawaban Yesung bagaikan bom atom bagi Ryeowook. Ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata manis dari namja ini. Jujur saja, Ryeowook merasa tak pantas mendapatkan kata-kata itu.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Ryeowook. Ia tau, ia salah. Tapi, bisakah ia mendapatkan hukuman lain? tidak dengan cara ini.

Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Menerima kata manis dari seseorang yang telah kau tolak. Rasanya kau tak pantas hidup.

Rasa bersalah menyelimutimu. Apa ini hukumannya? Tuhan, apa Ryeowook boleh memilih hukuman lain?

Sepertinya, ia benar-benar tak sanggup. Ia merasa, bodoh. Tapi, apa ia sanggup bermain-main dengan hati?

Menerima cinta Yesung lalu berhubungan dengannya tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikit pun. Lalu, saat kau mencintai orang lain, kau tinggalkan Yesung. Itu lebih menyakitkan.

Ryeowook sangat menyayangi Yesung. Yesung adalah hyung terbaiknya. Ia tak mau Yesung sakit lebih dari ini, biarlah ia menerima hukuman atas perbuatannya terhadap Yesung.

"wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya Yesung saat menyadari setetes liquid bening mengalir dari caramelnya.

oh tidak, jangan lagi! Yesung tak mau melihat ryeowook menangis. Apalagi menangis karnanya. Yesung tau, ia salah mengatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Tapi, ia sudah tak tahan menahan semuanya, menyimpannya dalam diam.

Yesung ingin Ryeowook tau. Itu saja, tidak lebih.

Tapi, Yesung tak menyadari bahwa perbuatannya melukai Ryeowook. Dan sekarang ia sadar. Ia yang membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook, perlahan ia dekap tubuh itu. "mianhae, wookie-ah" ucapnya.

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak dipedulikannya teriakan sang eomma.

Sungguh, ia hanya ingin berdiam saat ini. Sakitnya masih ia rasakan, bahkan tamparan itu, masih terasa dipipinya, seakan ia baru saja mendapatkannya.

Sungguh, ia mencintai namja bermata foxy itu. Namja yang benar-benar menbuatnya nyaman saat bersamanya. Namja yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

Tapi, namja itu menolaknya. Bukan hanya sekali Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya, bahkan berkali-kali. Dan bekali-kali pula namja itu menolaknya.

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin namanya. Namja yang dicintai Kyuhyun bernama Sungmin. Namja dengan sejuta daya tarik.

Mata foxy yang indah, membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengecupnya.

Bibir berbentuk 'M' yang menggemaskan, membuat Kyuhyun ingin setiap saat melumat bibir itu.

Kulit putih bersih yang mulus, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya setiap saat.

Tapi..

Hanya mimpi, Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan ia tak pernah memberimu kesempatan.

Kyuhyun tak tau kenapa Sungmin benar-benar tak mau menerimanya ataupun memberinya kesempatan. Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Padahal sebelum Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya, Sungmin begitu perhatian padanya. Dan itulah yang membuat kyuhyun yakin kalau Sungmin juga mencintainya.

Tapi..

Kau salah, Kyuhyun! Sungmin hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng, tidak lebih.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memandangmu sebagai namja. Bodoh sekali kau!

'apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Kyuhyun. Ia tak sanggup jika harus begini, dibenci oleh orang yang ia cintai.

Ya, ia merasa Sungmin membencinya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Sungmin menamparnya?

Ia bodoh! Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia terus mengejar Sungmin sampai Sungmin membencinya?

Kyuhyun meringkuk ditempat tidurnya, setidaknya ia dalam keadaan itu selama 1 jam. Ia terus saja merutuki kebodohannya.

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

"kenapa kau tak menerimanya?" tanya seorang namja pada namja dihadapannya.

Namja itu menekuk wajahnya. "mianhae" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ia tau, kata itu tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yeoja dihadapannya.

"Sungmin.. kau tak mencintainya?" tanya namja itu lagi, dan berharap pertanyaan kini dijawab oleh namja itu.

"ya, aku tak mencintainya, Eunhyuk" akhirnya! pertanyaannya kini dijawab oleh Sungmin. Setelah 1 jam bertanya dan jawaban Sungmin hanya 'mianhae' kini ia menjawab.

"kenapa? bukankah kau selama ini dekat dengannya?" tanya eunhyuk lagi, ia mulai bersemangat lagi bertanya pada Sungmin.

"aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng, tidak lebih" jawab Sungmin. Mata foxy nya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia merasa seperti tawanan yang sedang diinterogasi oleh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sadar ia salah, ia sudah menyakiti hati dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia tak mencintai Kyuhyuh. Apa ia tega menyakiti Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi? Tidak! Ia tak ingin meliahat Kyuhyun terluka olehnya.

Tapi sekarang..

Ia malah membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Ia menamparnya. Sungguh, ia tak sengaja melakukan itu. Ia tak mau melakukan itu, Tak pernah mau.

Tapi, ia melakukannya. Dan bodohya, ia tak meminta maaf. Ia hanya sedang menguatkan hatinya saat itu.

Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Jujur, ia juga merasa sakit. Tapi, bukankah jika ia menerima Kyuhyun rasanya lebih sakit?

Membohongi orang yang sangat kau sayangi dan mencintaimu. Bukankah rasanya sakit?

Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Kyuhyun tau kalau Sungmin tak mencintainya? Sakit. Pasti sakit dan Sungmin tau jelas bagaimana rasanya. Dibohongi oleh orang yang kau cintai, Sungmin tau bagaimana sakitnya.

Dan ia tak mau Kyuhyun meraskan sakit itu. Sedikitpun jangan pernah.

Sungmin tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia mau menerima Kyuhyun dam melihat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit itu.

Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan kau ditinggalkan orang yang kau cintai. Setidaknya, Sungmin pernah merasakan kedua perasaan sakit itu.

Dan, ia tau yang mana yang terbaik. Kyuhyun boleh saat ini terpuruk, tapi, saat ia menemukan cinta yang baru, yang lebih sempurna darinya, Kyuhyun akan bahagia.

Ia tau itu. Ya, Sungmin tau dan Kyuhyun tidak. Itulah pikirannya sekarang.

'aku hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia' batinnya.

Ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Pilihannya benar. Ia tidak berharap pilihannya benar. Tapi, ia yakin pilihannya benar.

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

Sepulangnya dari rumah Ryeowook, Yesung langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ia mencintai Ryeowook. Samgat mencintai namja itu.

Namja yang dari dulu mengisi hatinya. Yesung tak tau sejak kapan Ryeowook ada ditempat spesial dihatinya. Hanya saja, sejak kecil Yesung tak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook.

Ia sudah mengutaraknnya pada Ryeowook. Semuanya. Dan, apa reaksi Ryeowook?

Ryeowook menagis. satu-satunya yang Yesung tak suka adalah saat Ryeowook menangis dan sekarang ia membuat Ryeowook menangis.

Bukankah ia munafik? Tekadnya dalam hati berbeda dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bodoh kau, Kim Yesung!

Ryeowook hanya menganggapmu sebagai hyung yang paling ia sayangi, tidak lebih. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya?

"mianhae" lirihnya.

ia kembali memutar memori masa lalunya, saat ia bersama Ryeowook.

Saat ia diperhatikan oleh Ryeowook.

Saat ia membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

Saat ia menghapus kesedihan Ryeowook.

Ia merindukan saat-saat itu. Yang tak akan mungkin bisa kembali.

Ryeowook yang ia cintai, sekarang membencinya. Ia sudah membuat Ryeowook menangis, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook tak membencinya?

Sungguh, Yesung menyesal mengatakannya. Jika saja ia bertahan sendiri dengan hatinya, mungkin sekarang ia sedang tertawa bersama Ryeowook.

Ia merindukan Ryeowook yang dulu..

Tuhan, bisakah kau memutar waktu? ah, tidak tidak. Itu tak mungkin.

Tuhan, bisakah kau beri hukuman selain ini? selain melihat Ryeowook sedih seperti ini setiap melihat Yesung?

Sungguh, Yesung tidak sanggup melihat Ryeowook mengekuarkan air matanya. Rasanya seperti hatinya teriris pisau.

~~~ **if it was me **~~~

Tuhan, bisakah kau beri kebahagiaan untuk keempat remaja itu?

Mereka hanya belum mengerti dunia.

Mereka hanya remaja yang terperangkap dalam keegoisan berselimutkan kasih sayang.

Mereka masih dalam pencarian jati diri.

Tuhan, maukah kau menolong mereka?

Mereka butuh uluran tanganmu, Tuhan..

Mereka membutuhkanmu, Tuhan..

Mereka ingin bahagia..

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

uwaaaahhhhh... apa ini? makin ngaco aja!

aarrgghhh...!

aku gak tau harus nulis apa lagi!

otak aku udah terkuras habis dan hasilnya ini?!

mianhae jika fict ini mengecewakan, sudah aku katakan fict ini tidak ada perencanaan, jadi, konsepnya pun aku gak tau..

jadi, apa yang ada dalam otak aku, ya aku tulis..

mianhae jika mengecewakan.. -_-..

gomawo untuk yang udah baca dan review.. aku sangat meghargai kalian..

untuk silent readers, aku gak marah kok,, aku tau perasaan kalian, karna aku juga dulu adalah seorang silent reader.. lalu aku nyoba tobat (?).. tapi tetep aja, ff yang menurut aku "maaf" 'kurang bagus' gak aku rview.. tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku salah.. itu sama aja gak ngehargai karya orang lain. Dan aku harap kalian juga sadar..

gomawo.. aku tau ff aku 'kurang bagus' tapi setidaknya, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian.. aku terima kok kalau kalian ngebash,, diem itu bukan emas, lho..

kalo guru aku bilang, diem itu "maaf" kuning-kuning ngambang *nah lho, apa itu?*

yang tau silahkan isi di kotak review.. gomawoo..

balasan review :

**Ryeosefti**

haha gomawo, eon.. Kata guru aku, semua orang itu bakat nulis kok, eon. Cuma cara ngolahnya aja yang beda. Iya ini kyuwook, tapi, belom keliatan ya eon kyuwook nya? hehe.. sama eon, aku juga kyuwook shipper. gomawo, eon. Panggil saeng aja..* Jarang-jarang ada yang panggil aku saeng -_-

**Jas merah**

sepertinya, iya chingu.. pair nya tetep kyuwook, kok.. nah itu kyuwook mulai diamprokkin seperti kata chingu.. hehe,, gomawo

**Rye**

iya chap kemaren kyuwook belom ketemu. itu baru side aja, ini kyuwook udah ketemu. gomawo

**Santysomnia**

ini udah lanjut.. sesuai permintaan chingu, kyuwook dipertemukan.. gomawo

**fiewook**

yesung yg cinta ryeowook.. iya kyu cinta bnget ama ming. itu kyuwook ketemu, tapi gak romantis ya? gak lama lagi kok.. gomawo.. sipp..

**Cho Jung Ryu**

kasian? geli bacanya?*bahasamu, ndah..* nde boyxboy.. belajarlah untuk banyak membaca boyxboy haha.. tidak suka boyxboy? andwaeee... kau masih 100 % normal ternyata.. baiklah Indah,, ini sudah next.. gomawo *cium Indah*

**violin diaz**

iya pendek,, huhu.. jadi maluu.. iya beda setting,, official pair? masalahnya aku kyuwook shipper, chingu.. hehe.. gomawo

gomawooo... semuanya...

oh ya,, follow twitter aku ya? hehe .. namanya : ct_ putri_ elf

ada yang mau nomor ponsel ku? haha.. review ya..? *kagak ada yang mau,, gak usah ngarep..

review, please..


End file.
